1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control methods of a decryption key storage server, a biometric information storage server, and a matching server in an authentication system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Technology for using various kinds of signals or data which can be extracted from a living body in a variety of systems is under development. In particular, a biometric authentication technology for building a security system using biometric information is attracting attention. For example, according to the biometric authentication technology, a signal or information associated with a user's body is extracted from the user and compared with previously stored information to verify and authenticate the user.
Such a biometric authentication technology may be implemented in a network. For example, a biometric information recognizer that recognizes biometric information may authenticate a user through communication with a server. Specifically, a biometric information recognizer encrypts biometric information acquired from a user and then transmits the encrypted biometric information to a server which stores previously registered biometric information, and the server decrypts the encrypted biometric information acquired from the biometric information recognizer and then compares the decrypted biometric information with the previously registered biometric information to authenticate the user. Here, according to a related art, a decryption key for decrypting the biometric information and the previously registered biometric information are stored in the server together. Therefore, malicious external hacking attempts may be concentrated on a single server, and biometric information of users may be leaked when the server is hacked.
Accordingly, continuous efforts have recently been made to more safely implement the biometric authentication technology in a network.